Can't Stop This Thing We've Started
by atlantisbabe34
Summary: Spoilers season 2 TLG. Just read to find out SW


TITLE: Watching You

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything sadly

SPOILERS: The Long Goodbye, Season 2

PAIRING: Shepp and Weir

GENRE: Romance, General

SUMMARY: John and Liz Can't Stop This thing They've Started

I just finished writing a Third Watch fic so please check that one out too! And the tradition series is taking a break after my muse went missing.. I had to writ this one on my own!

Well enjoy!

* * *

Can't stop this Thing We've Started

Elizabeth had a tiring day and all she wanted to do was crawl up in bed and have a good night sleep. She was wandering thought the Corridors of the quarters to her own, when she heard music coming from a certain Colonel quarters.

Elizabeth approached his door and knocked quietly. After waiting about a minute or so she was concerned that he might have slipped over in the bathroom or something. Quietly as she could she opened the doors.

John arrived at his quarters early to play a bit of Johnny Cash and Bryan Adams before heading off to bed. He Entered his quite quarters and picked up his Guitar making sure it was intone, he opened up ITunes on his Laptop and Selected the Bryan Adams song ' Can't stop this thing we've started'.

_You might stop a hurricane_

_  
Might even stop the drivin' rain_

_  
You might have a dozen other guys_

_  
But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try._

John played with the song down to every chord. He was concentrating hard as he listened to the lyrics. He didn't even hear his door slide open.

Elizabeth Stood just out John's door way watching him play his Guitar with Passion.

_I'm goin' one way - your way_

_  
It's such a strong way - let's make it our way_

Elizabeth moved further into the room quietly as she could as not to disturbed John's playing.

_Can't stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know it's right_

_Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_  
This thing called love we got it_

_No place for the brokenhearted_

_  
Can't stop this thing we started - no way_

_  
I'm goin' your way!_

John kept playing unaware that Elizabeth was watching him. When the second verse started he surprised himself and Elizabeth by singing along with the words.

_You might stop the world spinnin' round_

_  
Might even walk on holy ground_

_  
I ain't Superman and I can't fly_

_  
But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try_

_  
I'm goin' one way - your way_

_  
It's such a strong way - let's make it our way_

As Elizabeth was watching John play the lyrics of the words hit her like a ton of bricks. The last couple of weeks for her and John's life on Atlantis had changed dramatically after been taken over by alien entities, and the apparent kiss they had shared. Everyone had asked weather she remembered anything of her experience but she denied it all, because she did remember. She remembered everything.

_Oh - why take it slow_

_  
I gotta know_

_  
Nothing can stop this thing that we got_

John stared at his fingers which were changing chords at the certain time. He remembered back to when he was taken over by the entity. He was screaming so hard at her, but she couldn't hear. No one could.

_Can't stop this thing we started_

_  
You gotta know it's right_

_  
Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_  
This thing called love we got it_

_  
No place for the brokenhearted_

_  
Can't stop this thing we started - no way_

_  
I'm goin' your way!_

The song started to fade to the end and John stopped playing his head resting in his hands of defeat and tiredness.

"That was Beautiful" A Voice said. John turned around quickly and Spotted Elizabeth leaning against a pillar in his quarters.

"Uh... Thanks... How long where you standing there?" John asked her.

"The whole song" She Replied, smirking.

"It really was nice."

"Thanks" John said standing and putting his Guitar back on its stand and turned to face Elizabeth.

"So…?" John Said Crossing his arms and putting his weight on his left foot.

"So…" Elizabeth said moving to sit down on the side of his bed facing him.

"Was there something you needed or…?" John said.

"Uh No I just heard some music and came to investigate" She said smiling at him. He grinned back at her with his Boyish Grin. _Damn him and his good looks!_

"But I must admit I've been thinking a lot about what has happened these last few weeks and Cardwell was right it has been a Nightmare."

"Yeah, it has been but we'll get through it. We always do" John replied. Elizabeth looked at him sadly, Thoughts and Memories were coming back to be fresh in her mind. The kiss that they had shared replayed in her mind like a jumping record. Unable to contain it, she put her head in her hands as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Shoe couldn't tell him not know anyway.

"Hey! What's wrong?" John asked walking up to her and crouching down to be Eye level with her.

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Do you remember?" She asked him almost whispering.

"Every bit of it" he Replied as he sat next to her on his bed.

"Come here." Pulling her into a hug, he let her cry on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss into her hair and pulled her tighter.

"John?" She asked pulling out the hug to face him

"Yeah?"

"Does this change anything?"

"We'll make it work Liz"

"What?"

"That's if you want it to work" John said smiling

"Really?"

"Uh Huh"

"Thank you" She said as he pulled her into another hug

"For What?" He asked

"For giving me a chance"

He smiled at her before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

They Both new that now they Can't stop this thing they had started.

* * *

Oh my god see what my muse has done to me! It has destroyed me! Anyways I know it wasn't as good as I hoped... it sounded better in my head I was on a roll there for a while then it just… stopped!

Anyways the song is "Can't stop this thing we've started" By the sexy Bryan Adams.

If you want R&R. I would like you too!


End file.
